Too Late
by blueflower1594
Summary: Rage really takes over Raven when she tells BeastBoy she wants him to die. Will her horrible wish come true?


**O.k, don't get used to me writing Tragedys! I'm more of a 'happily ever after' girl, or else something feels wrong. I just thought I'd give it a whirl!**

**A random moment with blueflower1594: You know what? Cyborg and BeastBoy remind me of Boog and Elliot in 'Open Season'!**

**Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Teen Titans and Celine Dion owns 'My Heart Will go on' And Jak 3 is owned by Naughty Dog.**

**1111111111Raven's POV**

I really don't know why it had to happen. Was it his destiny….or was it some how my fault? That's what it feels like. I'd give anything to turn the clock back, but how many of YOU wish you could do that? Take back the time you went over the speed limit? Take back the time you snuck out, got caught, and got grounded? Or maybe, like me, you said something to a dear friend and you regret it , tremendously. But you, UNLIKE me, can at least apologize. It's to late for me.

It all started when I was in my usual spot: On the couch reading my book. Maybe if I had been more social to him…no, that would have done nothing. He was playing video games with Cyborg, something called "Jak 3" Whatever that was. They were exchanging turns every time they….died. It hurts me to say that word now..

"Dude! What the heck is Jak doing kissing Ashelin?"**(A/N: Comic relief: Putting a personal anger in my fic!) **BeastBoy pointed at the screen.

Cyborg nudged our green changeling. "Dude, Keira was nerd! A warrior should DATE a warrior!"

BeastBoy stood up, ecstatic. "But they've been friends forever! That's not supposed to matter!" He sat down disappointed. "I don't think I like him as much any more."

**(A/N Let the record show: I'm on Keira's side!)**

"I thought men didn't care about the couples on these games?" I growled. He looked up at me with those, I only know now, gorgeous green eyes.

"We don't, but this is JAK AND KEIRA!!" He shouted.

"What's so special about Jak and Keira?" I asked, unemotionally of coarse.

He paused at that, then took a seat next to me. "Well, he's a muscle bound hero, and she's a smart mechanic!" He looked me right in the eyes at this comment. "They're opposites. I think I like it when two opposites fall in love." I had remained emotionless, but now I wonder if he looked at me because he was trying to hint something …

Robin and Starfire had just walked in, talking about only God knows what. I wish they hadn't. I wish they weren't all there to witness to what was about to happen. "Well, I beat the game, and I'm disappointed at the ending. You wanna do something together, Rae? Like maybe go to the comic book store?" If I could turn back the clock, I would have gone to the Star Wars convention with him.

"No." I said. My kettle on the stove began to whistle as I stood up to retrieve it.

BeastBoy stood up to and said, "O.k not your thing! You and I can just have some of that tea together!" I groaned.

"BeastBoy…" I started to say.

"I'll go get the tea!" He said. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed my kettle.

"BeastBoy!" I tried to warn him not to spill any, for it was extremely hot. But then the unfortunate happened. He slipped. And guess who the tea landed on? "BEASTBOY!!!" I had screamed. In my defense, the tea JUST got off the kettle…no, there was no excuse for what I did next.

"S-Sorry Rae, I was just…"

"You were just being you!" I scowled. "You ALWAYS ruin everything!" BeastBoy scowled back at me.

'Hey! I was only trying to spend time with you!" he snarled. I sighed.

"Did you ever consider that maybe I don't WANT to spend time with you!? I don't really know anybody who does!" Where was my anger coming from? Was it the humiliation? Or was it the fact it was done by…the boy I actually love?

I had always loved BeastBoy, but my dry sense of humor always got in the way. Not to mention my father. But it was like I was taking all my anger out on HIM. My BeastBoy. "Raven, that's enough!" Robin called to me.

Why hadn't I listened? Maybe things would be different? Or would they have gone on the same? " Are you kidding me, Rae?" He asked, but being an empath, I could tell he was more sad than he was angry.

'No, I can actually be serious unlike you!"

BeastBoy looked at me, disbelievingly. "Where is all this coming from? It was an accident! YOU cause me more than that every day!" Oh BeastBoy, I wish I DID know where all the anger was coming from!

"Well, it couldn't be as painful as seeing YOU every day! I don't really even know why you're on this team!"

"Please, stop saying those hurtful words to friend BeastBoy!" Starfire begged. My anger was out of control, why couldn't I stop!?

BeastBoy leaned in to me. "You know Raven, if I wasn't around, who would save your sorry butt every 5 minutes!?"

I fumed some more. "Please BeastBoy, why don't you do us ALL a favor and die in our next mission!! It's not like anyone would miss you!"

"RAVEN!!" Cyborg shouted. Robin was frowning and Starfire looked like she was about to cry. The room got silent. Oh, those cruel words! If only I could take them back!! I'd give absolutely anything…

BeastBoy glared at me for along time. "Well, unfortunately I'm not the suicidal type," he said at last, "Sorry to disappoint you." His voice sounded choked up. Even more than usual. With one last glance, he stormed off. Everyone in the room was looking at me.

"I need to be alone." I said. My cowards way out.

1111111

I was still angry as I headed to my room, but no longer at BeastBoy. I knew exactly who to blame for this. I flew into my room, grabbed my mirror, and headed into Nevermore, the world inside my head.

"Hey Raven!" Called my emotion, Happy. "You want to-"

"No," I answered right away. Happy got her rare disappointed look.

"But-"

"I need to speak to Rage." I interrupted. She shrugged and pointed to the west. I flew on, determined to consult with that dangerous emotion.

I finally found her, kicking a tree. "RAGE!!!" I bellowed. My red emotion looked at me.

"What do you want, wuss?" she growled. I don't know why she tries to intimidate me. I mean, she is ME after all.

"What was all that about?" I demanded to know.

Rage shrugged with a smile plastered on her face. "Why are you asking me? YOU'RE the one who said it!" I really dislike this emotion.

"YOU'RE the one who made me feel like that!" I shouted.

Rage snorted. "PLEASE, you can't blame every mistake you make on your emotions!" I wanted to argue, but she had a point. I had let rage out when BeastBoy spilled the tea on me. Rage was simply BEING.

All of a sudden, my emotion 'Love' came flying by. "Rage, I'm vexed with you!" she shouted. "You know I love BeastBoy, how could you say those awful things to him?" She was practically whining.

Rage pulled on her usual sneer. "Don't blame me, BLAME RAVEN! She's the one who let me out!"

I sighed. "You're right."

Love looked me in the eyes. "Raven. You have to tell him how you feel!" I let out a little gasp. I could never tell my undying love for him, I'm always so cruel to him; he could never feel the same way. Love wrapped an arm around me. "Raven, a simple 'I'm sorry' is not going to fix this! You told him to go die!"

I sighed. "Rage said it." I muttered under my breath.

"WHO YOU LET OUT!!" Rage called. I sighed again. Love was right. The only way to apologize, was to tell BeastBoy how I fell in love with his kind, cute, and charming nature. No matter how humiliating.

"All right, I'll tell him." I whispered.

Love smiled. "I've been waiting so long to be released." she smiled. I gave her a small smile back and teleported out.

I was back in my room holding the mirror. I pictured BeastBoy in my mind. Kind, adorable, some what funny, and deep down, intelligent. I was shocked the day I realized I loved him, but I had to face the facts: Love was not something you could hide from. I took a deep breath and headed to BeastBoy's I was standing in front of his room. I practiced what I was going to say in my head:

"BeastBoy, you know when I said I wanted you to die? Well, I actually feel the opposite…No, That sounds like I can't express my feelings….well, I can't, but I don't want to sound like it right now.

BeastBoy, you don't think I actually MEANT it when I said those awful things…I was going to pretend it was a joke? Bad choice…

All right, let me just come out and say it! BeastBoy I love-

Suddenly the alarm went off, signaling there was danger in town. BeastBoy opened his door. "Hi,' I attempted a smile, but BeastBoy just glared at me and headed into the living room. I followed.

"Titans, trouble at the National Bank!" Robin shouted. I turned to BeastBoy so I could say what was on my mind. "Titans, let's GO!!!" Robin ordered. I sighed. It would have to wait until after this mission.

Little did I know that he would not be returning after this mission.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

We all road in Cyborg's car to the National Bank. Guess who was there? Robbers. Who would have thought it? "Titans, GO!!" Robin shouted. We all charged into attack. **(A/N: WARNING: I am not good at battle scenes)**Starfire shot her starbolts, but the robber quickly dodged them. These were not your average punks

They tried to shoot us, but all they hit was Cyborg's mettle plate. Sometimes, I really love the big guy. While they were shooting, I was able to attack them from behind. They were sent flying and BeastBoy had turned into a T- Rex and slapped them away with his tail.

"That's enough!" Robin called. We never "kill" our enemies. Sadly. Robin quickly tied them up.

"Well, that was easy!" Cyborg shouted.

"What an easy victory!" Starfire shouted.

BeastBoy smiled the smiled I …loved. "Dudes! This was a play date!" he joked. His last joke. If only we looked closer…

One of the burglars, the one I shall hate throughout all eternity, was so tall that he was able to reach his gun with those long arms. "This isn't over yet, kiddies!" While his partner started to cut the rope with his knife, he shot the one closest to him. BeastBoy.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

"BEASTBOY!!!!" I was surprised that scream had come from me. The two horrid men were running for their lives now.

"Titans, after them!" Robin ordered, Starfire looked at BeastBoy.

"But…" I knew Robin was concerned about our green friend, but we had a mission to complete.

"Raven! Stay here and heal him!" was my order. I nodded, and the other three ran after the burglars.

I heard BeastBoy scream in agony. Blood was pouring out of his chest and forming a puddle around him. Why was I standing there? I could have helped him! But it was like I was in a trance. For what seemed like hours, I stood there and watched my friend die.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

I finally snapped out of my trance and flew beside him. He was whithering in pain. I tried to heal him…but there was too much blood by now. "BeastBoy…don't." He looked up at me, faintly. His eyes were now a dull green. (**A/N: Warning: I AM good at emotional scenes)**

"Rae…help." he called me, weakly. I held back the tears in my eyes.

"BeastBoy…too much blood." Was all I could say. He let out a ragged breath.

"I'm…I'm dying, aren't I?" I took my own ragged breath and took his hand.

"Yes." I whispered.

_Love can tough us one time_

_And last for a life time_

_And never let go till we're gone_

"Well, I guess you get your wish, huh Rae?" BeastBoy coughed.

I shook my head. No. I didn't want BeastBoy leaving thinking that. "BeastBoy, you know I didn't mean that…"

He choked a bit. "Yes, you did. That would explain why you were never nice to me." I regret it all. All those days, all those years I should have told him.

"BeastBoy…."

"It's o.k Rae," BeastBoy interrupted, "I' never was…. the type anyone could… like; I was t-too annoying. I just want …you to know, I never hated you…..I think I might've even-"

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

BeastBoy didn't finish his sentence, instead he cringed as I pulled his head onto my lap. "BeastBoy…please don't die. This team is nothing without you. I'M nothing without you." I could no longer suppress my tears; I watched as they fell from my face and into the green boy's hair. All of my emotions were screaming. Most of them were blaming me. And they were right. I never should have said those things to the boy I loved, and I shouldn't have just stood there while he bled to death. "BeastBoy, I love you." I whispered. He said nothing. I looked down at him. His eyes were closed, never to open them again. I checked his pulse. Nothing.

Garfield Mark Logan a.k.a BeastBoy was dead.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Something snapped. I don't know what it was, but it snapped. I started to cry in pain. I began having flashbacks of my times with the green changeling:

"**Someone really should build a home here!" Cyborg said, when we met years before.**

** BeastBoy walked up to me. "We can see all the girls!" He smiled at me. I heard Happy squeal with laughter in my head.**

** 'You know, you're kind of funny." I had said. **

**He looked like he had just won the lottery. "Really? Dude, I have so many jokes to tell you!"**

**BeastBoy and Cyborg had stayed behind in Nevermore so they could help me defeat my father. "So, we're friends?" he asked me, eagerly. I nodded. I was so glad we had gotten that out of our way, or at least I thought we did. "And you think I'm funny?" He wiggled his eyebrows. **

**"Don't push it." I said.**

**Malchior had betrayed me. I thought he loved me, but he was using me. BeastBoy had been the only one who tried to comfort me. "I know he was lying, but he was the only one who didn't make me feel…creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." I had told him.**

** "O.k, you're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room," he assured me, "You think you're alone Rae, but you're not." I couldn't help it. He knew exactly how I felt when no one else did. I walked out of my room and hugged him.**

My screaming continued as the flashbacks continued. Something was ripping in my chest. ' So this is what it feels like?' I thought to myself, 'This is what it feels like to have your heart ripped apart?' Something else was happening. Love. She was dying. I could feel her scream in agony as she left Nevermore forever.

I was feeling pain all over. A unbearable amount of pain. I lay my head on BeastBoy's chest. "BeastBoy please! I love you and I'm sorry for everything! I don't want you to die, please don't leave me!" But BeastBoy didn't hear my apology. He never would. Had it been my fault that he died, or was it destiny? Whatever the case, there was nothing I could do to help it, so I did the only thing I COULD do. I screamed into the night.:

"BEASTBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

I love BeastBoy. But he'll never know. And he'll never know how sorry I am. Because it's too late to apologize.

Far too late.

_And my heart will go on and on_

**11111111111**

**Well, tell me this: Am I good at writing Tragedy's? I'm just curious. I'm a comedian, but I might have other talents! Iknow Raven may seem a little OOC, but wouldn't this story be boring if she was calm during the whole thing?**

_**Love is not something you can hide from**_

_**-blueflower1594**_


End file.
